Rojo X Azul X Negro
by MaikixX
Summary: '¿Qué hacer cuando dos personas tienen el mismo objetivo? ¿Ganara quien antes conquiste al canadiense? Esa respuesta solo la sabe él.' - FilmorexIkexGeorgie-
1. Introducción

0.0– Blanco para el fondo.

South Park siempre se había caracterizado por una cosa, y es que a pesar de ser un tranquilo pueblo del estado de Colorado, siempre fue demasiado pintoresco, por no decir que llamativo.

A simple vista ninguno de sus habitantes parecía ser algo más que un mero ciudadanos de aquel lugar; pero claro, eso lo pensarías si no vivieses en South Park.

¿Por qué un lugar tan remoto era emplazamiento para tantos conflictos? ¿Cómo es que era posible que tanta acción recorriese sus calles sin despertar casi el pánico en sus habitaciones? Pues la respuesta es, la costumbre.

Sí, la costumbre, el habituarse a vivir día tras días sucesos de dudosa procedencia y de dudosa explicación lógica para el resto del mundo, y es que, la insistencia acaba haciendo el habito.

Nadie iba a asustarse si Kenny moría de forma violenta, para a los pocos minutos volviese a la vida como si tal cosa, paseándose entre dos mundos como perro por su casa, o que quizás algún monstruo apareciese de la nada, o vete tu a saber que extravagante cosa pudiese pasar.

Aunque por suerte, lo de la aparición de monstruos por aparente creacionismo espontáneo ya había dejado de ocurrir, y eso, en cierto modo, alegraba a todos los habitantes de South Park.

Pero este relato no tiene en sus planes contar todas esas aventuras trepidantes, con héroes anónimos, o no tan anónimos, no, en absoluto, esta vez, la historia se centrara más en esos pequeños habitantes del pueblo, pequeño…por llamarlos de alguna forma, pues los años pasaron para todos, y continúan pasando sin detenerse ni un segundo para nadie, ni si quiera para Kenny y su don de resucitar.

¿Alguien recuerda a los Broflovski? Sí, claro, la única familia judía de todo el pueblo, un tanto extraño, a ser sinceros, pero no por ello eran rechazados, eso con la excepción de Eric Cartman y su incansable odio irracional hacia el mayo**r **de los Broflovski.

Siempre me pregunte a que se debía tanto odio por parte del castaño hacia ese pobre muchacho, ¿Cómo podían ser amigos aun? Eran misterios de South Park, en mayor o menor medida.

Pero si mal no recuerdo, esa familia tenía a un chico menor que Kyle, un canadiense que adoptaron.

¡Sí! Ya recuerdo quien es.

Pues que no se te olvide, pues parece que va a ser importante.


	2. 01  Rojo

**0.1 – Rojo****.**

**6:57 AM…**

**6:58 AM...**

**6:59 AM…**

**7:00 AM.**

**Y el despertador sonó repentinamente, anunciando que era la hora de levantarse. Un chico de apenas quince años se removió entre las sábanas de su cama, emitiendo pequeños gruñidos de disgusto y desagrado al saber que era la hora de dejar la cama y comenzar un nuevo día. **

**-¿No puedo dormir un poco más? – preguntó para si mismo con tono lastimero, apartando las sábanas de su cabeza y quedándose mirando por la ventana de su habitación, bastante cercana a la cama; el día apenas había amanecido pero los rayos de luz mañaneros se colaban por todas partes, iluminando tanto el exterior como el interior de la habitación.**

**Con pereza maldijo que aun fuese Miércoles en la semana, y no pudiese disfrutar de un rato más en la cama, pero aquellas eran las consecuencias de estar despierto hasta tan tarde, pero claro, eso fue algo que no pensó mientras hacía más larga la ida a la cama la noche anterior.**

**Oyó como su madre golpeaba la puerta y le avisaba que debía de levantarse y prepararse pronto si es que quería llegar con tiempo al Instituto.**

**El instituto, aquel lugar que para muchos era una tortura y para otros una bendición, aunque costase creer eso último de algunos, era posible que se diese.**

**Hizo de tripas corazón, y se incorporó, dejando su amada cama sola, yendo a prepararse para bajar a desayunar, sabía que a su madre no le agradaba que bajase en pijama, le prefería ver bien vestido, peinado y con el rostro lavado con agua fresca. Ella decía que había que empezar la mañana con buen pie y que ese era el mejor método, y por el momento, casi parecía que funcionaba en mayor o menor medida.**

**Miró de reojo su reflejo en el pequeño espejo que colgaba en su armario. Filmore se quedó bien fijo mirando el susodicho reflejo donde solo salía él, movió la cabeza mirando sus perfiles y luego sonrió levemente, lanzando un suspiró corto para sumirse en sus pensamientos de la mañana. ¿Terminó los deberes que debía entregar ese día? Estaba seguro de que sí, pero igualmente quedó con cierta desconfianza, solía ser un cabeza hueca para esos temas, y lo sabía, es por ello que desconfiaba de su capacidad memorial.**

**Un segundo aviso por parte de su madre le hizo salir de esos pensamientos mañaneros, preocupados por saber si hizo o no los deberes, se apresuró, colocándose la primera camiseta que agarró del armario, repitiendo esa elección al más puro azar para el pantalón. Tuvo suerte al no tener demasiada variedad en sus vestimentas, y dentro de lo posible, que todo combinase entre sí le libraba de muchos dolores de cabeza.**

**No es que fuese un muchacho vanidoso, pero si, que como buen adolescente que era, le gustaba de cuidar su imagen un poco. Sin querer hacer esperar más a su madre, que parecía estar a punto de bronquearle por su tardanza, salió de la habitación, ya vestido y listo para salir a la calle. Corrió hacia la cocina, donde el desayuno ya le esperaba sobre la mesa.**

**Un bol de cereales y un zumo de frutas, ¿Un desayuno infantil? Lo que fuese, pero era el que le gustaba, y no pensaba cambiarlo por nada del mundo. Ante todo era alguien que parecía tener unas costumbres demasiado arraigadas en su personalidad, y difícilmente iban a hacerle cambiar.**

**- Si no te das prisa, vas a llegar tarde – le repitió por cuarta vez la mujer, mirándole con cierto reproche, mientras su hijo comía tan rápido como podía, lo suficiente para no morir ahogado por culpa de algún cereal que se iba por el camino equivocado.**

**- Ya lo sé, mamá, ya lo sé – le respondió el muchacho de cabellos castaños apenas tragando lo último que tenía en la boca, para dar un largo tragó al zumo de frutas y salir corriendo hacía su habitación, donde recogió la maleta, y aun con esas prisas, salió de la casa.**

**Estaba más que seguro que no debía de ser sano para ningún ser humano llevar ese estrés de vida por las mañanas, cuando uno recién a desayunado, pero no le quedaba otra, era eso, o llegar tarde, y como que la segunda opción no era muy viable mientras que su madre estuviese vigilándole en casa por las mañanas.**

**Se prometió a si mismo, de forma mental que aquella noche se iría a dormir pronto para no tener que ir con prisas a la mañana siguiente y de igual modo para no parecer un zombi sacado de alguna película de serie B de muy bajo presupuesto. ¡Ah! Pero su promesa no iba a cumplirse, a pesar de que cada mañana se la hacía a si mismo, era incapaz de llevarla a cabo, por una cosa o por otra, siempre acababa yendo a dormir bien tarde.**

**- ¡Hey! ¡Filmore! – Una voz más que conocida le llamó, sacándole de sus pensamientos donde se sentía engañando consigo mismo por no cumplirse una tonta promesa. Detuvo sus pasos y se giró para ver de quien se trataba, aunque con solo oírle la voz estaba seguro de quien se trataba.**

**- ¿No crees que vas un poco tarde, Broflovski? – Era Ike, un compañero de clase y desde que volvieron a coincidir en la misma clase, se convirtió en un amigo habitual con el que solía convivir fuera y dentro del instituto. **

**- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte a ti, Anderson – Tan rápido en sus respuestas como siempre. De pequeño, debía de admitir, sentía envidia por el canadiense judío, se supone que el chico era un genio, ¡Les llevaba años luz de ventaja! Pero ahí continuaba, en la misma clase que los demás niños de su edad. Cuando tan pequeño no lo comprendía, pensaba que Ike simplemente permanecía en la misma clase porque quería burlarse de los demás, dejarles claro quien era más listo que los demás, pero no era así.**

**A medida que el tiempo fue pasando, comprendió que no era eso, sino que simplemente Ike quería ser uno más, un estudiante normal y corriente. 'Suficiente tiene con ser el único canadiense judío de todo South Park' pensó mientras volvía a acelerar el paso. Ahora acompañado por Ike, quien parecía de bastante buen humor. ¿Pero que día no sonreía aquel chico?**

**Pensó la respuesta y no la obtuvo, y eso le dejó preocupado. **

**- ¿Acabaste los ejercicios de Física que puso para hoy? – lanzó la pregunta el canadiense, volviendo a romper la burbuja de pensamientos que se formó en la cabeza de Filmore. Este le miró arqueando ambas cejas, con cierta sorpresa**

**- ¿Había ejercicios de Física…? – preguntó como si no le hubiese quedado claro que se le hubo olvidado, como siempre. Por su parte, el acompañante del más alto de ambos, ósea ser, Ike, arqueó una ceja mientras hacía una mueca que evolucionó finalmente a una carcajada sana, sin malicia alguna, el judío era incapaz de reírse con mala fe de alguien – No te preocupes, te los dejare para que los copies, pero quita esa expresión o se te va a quedar tatuada en la cara a este paso. – Le dijo, agarrándole del brazo, entre comentarios se atrasaron e iban contra reloj, no era plan llenar demasiado tarde o acabarían castigados, y para Ike, era lo último.**

**El estudiante modelo, la bendición de todos los profesores y la envidia de mucho de los estudiantes que no le conocían a fondo. 'Seguro que su familia esta orgulloso de él' se dijo mientras con el agarre del brazo, aceleraba sus pasos.**

**Acabando ambos por echar a correr sin quedarles otra salida que aquella, si es que querían llegar algún día.**


	3. 02 Negro

0.2 – Negro.

Y es que el día amanecía para todo el mundo, y a pesar de que viviesen en la penumbra de una oscura habitación, la poderosa luz del astro rey era capaz de penetrar hasta por la más gruesa cortina, cualquier pequeño recoveco olvidado era perfecto para pasar.

Hacía ya varios minutos que el despertador sonó, y oyó como sus padres le avisaban de que era hora de ir al instituto. ¿Por qué seguían con esas? La mitad de las horas se las saltaba, no asistía a clase a no ser que afuera hiciese un frío de mil demonios, donde hasta su cigarrillo eterno se congelase, entonces entraba en clase, simplemente para disfrutar de la calefacción y para echar una siestecita de media mañana antes de volver a casa.

- Vamos, Georgie, cariño, es hora de levantarte, o no llegaras a clase – oyó la voz de su madre hablar tras la puerta, avisándole de nuevo de que era su deber levantarse e ir a aquel infierno donde se suponían culturizaban a los jóvenes para que el día de mañana fuesen ciudadanos de provecho para esta sociedad que regentaba. Una mueca de total desagrado y asco se dibujo en su pálido rostro, pero por no oír más a aquella mujer, se levanto de la cama y vistió.

No tenía mucha ropa que elegir, pues toda era del mismo color, negro. Aunque tenía algún que otro jersey gris, pero esos apenas los usaba, los dejaba a un lado para alguna emergencia, por si toda su ropa estaba sucia o algo de eso.

Salió por fin de su oscura habitación, cual ser de la noche recién despertado de su averno, caminando con pasos pesados y lentos hacia el baño, donde volvió a encerrarse.

Para los padres de Georgie la actitud que este tenía era normal, y dentro de la 'anormalidad', por decirlo de alguna forma sencilla, en la actitud de su hijo, no podían quejarse demasiado. No parecía meterse en problemas graves, y si no estaba en su habitación encerrado, estaba con su habitual grupo de amigos, que para los adultos, ya eran más que conocidos.

Intentaban ver lo positivo de la negativa actitud del adolescente.

Y mientras, en el baño, el joven de pelo negro se peinaba con lentitud, tenia suerte de tener el cabello liso, no tenía que peinárselo demasiado, y no le era necesario pasarle la plancha del cabello para que se quedase en su posición. Observó su rostro descubierto al completo por unos largos segundos, con aquella expresión neutral completa y enteramente, sin sentimientos, tal como cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche. Cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, peinándose para ocultar, como siempre, la mitad de su rostro con aquel largísimo flequillo.

No le gustaba aquello de mostrar al resto del mundo su rostro, era una forma de mostrar a los demás su no conformismo, el no querer ver el mundo con ambos ojos, era innecesario, si lo que le rodeaba era solo dolor y sufrimiento ¿Para qué necesitaba ambos ojos? Con uno era más que suficiente.

Cuando se digno a salir del baño, con pasos lentos, sin ganas de salir a la escuela, tomó sus cosas y se marcho. No, no desayuno, ya comería algo por el camino, o cuando se saltase alguna clase, tenía tiempo para comer aun, era pronto en la mañana, pero para lo que no era tarde era para un cigarrillo.

Una vez encontrándose en el camino que le llevaba a la escuela, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su pantalón, atrapando uno con sus labios y prendiéndolo rápidamente. El humo inundo sus pulmones y la dosis de nicotina le relajo bastante, bajándole el mal humor mañanero que se traía desde que piso el frío suelo de su habitación.

Mientras caminaba vio como a lo lejos dos figuras conocidas parecían ir con bastante prisa hacía la escuela.

¿Eran…?

Sí, Georgie sabía perfectamente quien era aquella singular pareja, donde un muchacho de chaqueta roja le sacaba como una cabeza de altura a su acompañante, vestido en su totalidad de celeste.

Una mueca se dibujo en sus labios al verles charlar con tanta naturalidad, reír y demás asuntos normales que los adolescentes corrientes y conformistas hacían. Acabó viendo como estos echaban a correr y miró el reloj de su muñeca, era tarde, muy tarde, pero inconscientemente echo a correr él también

¿Hacía a donde corría? A Georgie no le importaba llegar tarde a clase, saltárselas tampoco le preocupaba, más al ver a aquellos dos compañeros de clase hacerlo, él también lo hizo.

Dylan se lo dijo; estaba comportándose de una forma un tanto extraña, hacía cosas que para el grupo de góticos eran impensables y estrafalarias para el modo de vida que todos llevaban. Sí, como echarse a correr porque llegaba tarde a clase. Pero lo grave no era aquello, sino que él mismo desconocía la razón, o más bien, no deseaba admitirlo.

Sin darse cuenta acabó casi alcanzándoles, apenas yendo unos metros alejados de ellos, acabó tirando el cigarrillo, era molesto llevar algo en la mano mientras corría.

- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – Acabó frenando bruscamente, respirando aceleradamente, el pecho le subía y bajaba, y jadeaba a causa del esfuerzo de la carrera. El tabaco estaba haciendo estragos ya en su joven organismo.

Vio como Ike se giraba al oír como frenaba y dejaba de correr, este le hizo una señal con la mano para que continuase, animándole en silencio de un modo u otro.

Y estuvo a punto de volver a reanudar la carrera, pero simplemente hizo un mal gesto y dirigió sus pasos hacia la parte trasera de la escuela, lugar donde solían reunirse los suyos.

De reojo observó como el canadiense y aquel otro chico acaban por entrar en la escuela a tiempo justo en el que la campana daba la última señal a los alumnos para que fuesen a sus clases.

Y Georgie, tan tranquilo, caminaba hacia las escaleras traseras, en las cuales tomó asiento, estaba solo por el momento, ninguno de sus amigos estaban aun allí; supuso que llegarían a la siguiente hora como de costumbre, lo extraño era que él se encontrase ya allá, claramente no les diría que llegó pronto, no, eso daría pie a las quejas de Dylan sobre su extraño comportamiento que desde hacía unos meses estaba dejándose ver. Comportamiento que tampoco quería admitir. ¡Era tan de conformistas! No, nunca, no se rebajaría a ese nivel, si desde que era pequeño había sido de ese modo. ¡Porque algo le estuviese perturbando no iba a cambiar!

Agachó la cabeza y cerró los ojos con lentitud, relajando los hombros y lanzando un largo suspiró con cierto deje de frustración.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué él?


	4. 03 Azul

0.3. Azul

- Y con esto, debería de salir casi solo el problema resuelto – acabó diciendo al terminar de explicar un ejercicio de Matemáticas a su compañero, de complemento, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa al ver que parecía haber entendido el ejercicio a la perfección, y es que cuando debía de explicar algo, le gustaba hacerlo de forma que no tuviese que repetirlo demasiadas veces, no encontraba lo didáctico al tener que repetir hasta la saciedad cualquier cosa; por su parte prefería recordar las cosas de forma espontánea, pero eso era algo tonto decirlo por su lado, pues con apenas leer dos veces un texto era capaz de memorizarlo casi en su totalidad, más era consciente al completo de que no todos tenían esa 'maravillosa' capacidad natural para ello, era por eso que intentaba adaptarse a los demás en ese ámbito.

El alumno al que estuvo explicándole aquello se marcho bastante satisfecho y Ike simplemente se quedó sentado, retomando la lectura que dejo a un lado para hacer las veces de profesor.

La clase estaba relativamente tranquila, el profesor había faltado aquella hora, por lo que tenían una hora libre para hacer lo que gustasen, enseguida Filmore supo aquello, ansioso, salió al patio con un par de compañeros, seguramente para patear algún pobre balón, insistió a Ike para que les acompañase, pero este se negó, alegando que prefería quedarse allí.

Lo que pasaba es que no era un excelente deportista, simplemente sabía defenderse y el ir a jugar a fútbol, por diversión, no estaba en sus planes de aquella mañana.

Bostezó algo adormilado, la calefacción en el aula estaba bien alta y a cualquiera que estuviese demasiado quieto le llevaría a los brazos de Morfeo. Estuvo a punto de dejar la lectura y echar la cabeza sobre la mesa, quizás no estaría de más descansar un poco los ojos, pero no, seguro que si lo hacía, la pereza se apoderaría de él, y querría dormir y no dar más clases en lo que restaba de mañana.

Dejando el libro a un lado, estiró los brazos, alzándolo a la par que volvía a bostezar, con tan mala suerte, que alguien que pasaba a su lado se llevó un golpe.

- Disculpa., no era mi intención – se disculpó con rapidez girándose para ver de quien se trataba – Menuda sorpresa verte por aquí, Georgie. – Sí, efectivamente, quien fue golpeado sin querer fue el menor de los góticos.

- Hacía mucho frío afuera, y no quería morir por congelación – respondió antes de que preguntase la razón por la que se encontraba dentro del aula. Sabía que Ike iba a cuestionarlo, porque siempre lo hacía, y a esas alturas ya debería de estar cansado y aburrido de que siempre le preguntase lo mismo cada vez que lo veía, más no se enfadaba ni un poco, con otros sí, pero con él no. Y eso era molesto.

Hizo ademan de girarse, pero algo captó la atención del gótico; el libro que estaba leyendo el canadiense.

- ¿Lo conseguiste? – preguntó señalando sin ganas la portada del libro que estaba sobre la mesa. Ike parpadeó y miró el libro, asintiendo con optimismo.

- Sí, fue difícil encontrarlo, ya sabes que buscar un libro descatalogado en South Park es bastante complicado, pero tras mucho insistir, di con él – relató el de ojos azules mirando de reojo el libro y al gótico, que aun yacía a su lado en pie.

Georgie frunció el ceño, y viendo que aquello iba para largo agarró una silla vacía cercana y la arrimó a la mesa donde estaba el otro, tomando asiento.

- No pensé que a alguien tan conformista le gustase leer este tipo de cosas – sin pelos en la lengua, como siempre, pero para Ike, el ser llamada 'conformista' no era un insulto, al menos no lo sentía como tal.

Encogió los hombros y movió la cabeza – Ciertamente nunca había leído nada por el estilo, es el primer libro que leo de poesía de ese tipo tan… ¿oscuro? – No estaba seguro como catalogar al libro, pero lo poco que llevaba leído de él era bastante tétrico a la par que pesimista, desde luego un libro muy del grupo que Georgie habituaba – El caso es que después de que lo nombrases me dio la curiosidad, y pues ¿Por qué no leerlo? Es solo un libro, no va a matar a nadie – al acabar la frase rió por lo bajo ante su propia ocurrencia, que al ajeno no le hizo chiste ninguno, como siempre, Georgie se quedó completamente serio, pero interiormente un pequeño pellizco le atrapo el corazón, o el pulmón, dependiendo de cómo se viese, pues el respirar se hizo levemente más costoso.

- Me sorprendes, Broflovski, que un conformista se digne a leer esas cosas sabiendo la temática que cargan, estoy seguro que cualquier otro ya lo hubiese dejado. – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, clavando su mirada oscura en el rostro ajeno.

- Apenas he leído unas treinta páginas en este rato, no puedo decir si me gusta o no, además, quizás acaba en un final feliz. –

- No, el libro no tiene final feliz –

- Oh, lo imagine – pero antes que sentirse desilusionado, volvió a sonreír. Y esa sonrisa ponía más nervioso a su ahora acompañante, quien frunció el ceño con molestia.

Ike se percató de la expresión de repentino enfado que se dibujo en el rostro ajeno, y cortó la sonrisa, quedándose bastante serio, aunque su rostro de seriedad en aquella situación casi tenía una apariencia de tristeza

- Lo siento, lo siento, era solo una broma… - dijo curvando las cejas hacia arriba, acentuando la expresión de pena que se mostraba en su rostro.

Y el pellizco que agarraba su pulmón, o eso era lo que le gustaba pensar, se hizo más fuerte al ver esa expresión en el rostro ajeno, teniendo que agachar la cabeza, o al menos la mirada, por unos segundos, fijándola en el suelo.

- No pasa nada, no importa – acabó diciendo, levantándose de la silla – Cuando acabes el libro, ya me dirás que te pareció, Broflovski – y antes de que pudiese contestarle marchó hacía su asiento, allá al final de la clase donde no podía ser molestado por los demás alumnos y profesores.

Ike le siguió con la mirada, relajando la expresión y quedándose con su sonrisilla normal.

- ¿Hablando con el gótico? - ¿era el día de asustar al canadiense? Giró la cabeza y se encontró con Filmore, bastante despeinado y sin la chaqueta, dejándose caer en la silla que el otro dejó libre. Se veía cansado, el haber estado dando carreras de un lado a otro del patio, pateando el balón cansaba a cualquiera, por muy deportista que fuese.

- Sí, estuvimos conversando un poco – a diferencia quizás de los demás alumnos, Ike era más sociable, le gustaba hablar con todos y en el termino, 'todos', se encontraba también el gótico.

- Espero que no se te contagie nada de ese oscurito, lo que me faltaba es que te comenzases a vestir de negro y a fumar – dijo medio en broma, medio en serio, echándole el gorro hacía abajo al canadiense.

Y es que Filmore en ocasiones temía que Ike se viese mal influenciado por cualquiera. Un sentimiento brutal de protección hacía el más bajo despertaba en él cada vez que lo veía hablar con alguien que él catalogaba de 'Mala Influencia' ese sentimiento despertaba automáticamente en él. No es que quisiese que Ike no hablase con nadie, era difícil de explicar sin que quedase como una especie de obsesivo o loco, así que prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

- Solo es un libro, no tienes de que preocuparte, me dio curiosidad cuando Georgie lo nombró, así que lo busqué y aquí esta – recolocó bien su gorro y alzó el tomo, bastante pesado a ser sinceros, mostrándoselo como si fuese una especie de azafata de televisión. Bajó el libro, dejándolo en la mesa, mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla

– Supongo que en un par de días lo tendré acabado, aunque es un libro bastante tétrico –

- ¿Y te gusta que sea así? Pensé que te iban otra clase de lecturas… -

- ¡Me gustan tipo de cosa s ~! - sentenció con una mueca un tanto extraña, que provocó la risa de Filmore, teniéndose que tapar la boca para no ser demasiado escandaloso. Ike acabó uniéndosele a las risas, rascándose la mejilla – Vaya, eso que he dicho puede ser bastante malinterpretado por quien lo oiga, pero sabes que estoy haciendo referencia a los libros, ¡A los libros! – hizo más énfasis en la oración última, queriendo dejarlo claro a su amigo y a cualquier oyente espontáneo que estuviese cerca.

-Ya sé que es por los libros, tranquilo, tranquilo – le aseguro el castaño, dejando a un lado la risa, mientras le revolvía el despeinado flequillo del canadiense.

Este solo rió por lo bajo una vez más, dejando que le despeinase, a esas alturas de relación amistosa sabía que era un simple acto de afecto hacía él, no buscaba molestarlo, aunque a ser ciertos.

¿Qué molestaba a Ike Broflovski? Las respuestas eran inciertas, pocos podían asegurar que podría sacar de sus casillas a un chico que parecía ser inmune al enfado y a la tristeza. Seguro que incluso Filmore dudaría en la respuesta si alguien se lo cuestionase.

El timbre sonó, avisándoles de que aquella hora libre de la que disfrutaron llegó a su fin, y la siguiente clase estaba a punto de comenzar.

Cada alumno se fue a su correspondiente lugar y Ike guardó el libro en su maleta, sacando el de texto de la asignatura correspondiente de aquel momento, pero al girarse para tomarlo, sin darse cuenta se quedó observando a Georgie.

Este parecía sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano, observaba el exterior que se podía ver desde su ventana. Hacía un día horrible y frío, pero en cierto modo el tiempo se le antojo como Georgie. Sí, a su parecer, el gótico podía ser comparado con un frío y nublado día de invierno, donde estuviese la lluvia o la nieve amenazando por caer en cuanto menos lo esperase. Y es que así era Georgie, un día frío y nublado, el que todos detestan, pero ¿Nadie se había fijado nunca que incluso esos días tienen algo bueno?

No, era más fácil maldecir y desear un día soleado que detenerse a pensar que podría sacar de bueno en un día tan hastiado como ese.

Salir a pasear bajo la lluvia, eso parece ser una opción que nadie a su alrededor veía. No, no veían que de Georgie, a pesar de su agrio carácter distante de los demás, podía sacarse algo bueno.

¡Cuan optimista era el canadiense! El corazón se le achicó un poco al ver que le atrapó mirándole, parpadeó y sonrojado se giró rápidamente, mientras se frotaba nervioso una mejilla, queriendo bajar el sonrojo. El gótico por su lado no comprendió a primera instancia el gesto de Ike, ¿Por qué le observaba de aquella forma? Arqueó una ceja con un claro gesto de molestia y fastidió, más, dentro de él, su 'pulmón' recibió otro pellizco. Bufó enfadado y volvió a poner su atención en el exterior, que lo encontraba mucho más divertido que andar prestando atención al ruidoso profesor, que ya se encontraba dando la lección de aquel día.


End file.
